The Life of a Teenage Shapeshifter
Story A ship is flying through space, approaching Earth. Several robots fly at the ship, several exploding on impact. Some break through, making it inside the ship. They stand, resembling robotic werewolf exoskeleton. They tear through the ship with their claws, trying to bust into the bridge. A greenish lizard alien, standing on two legs with three eyes, swings her arms, eyes glowing. The Technowargs are launched backwards away from the door. She loads something into a pod. Xylene: I must get it to safety, even if my life is forfeit. She presses the button, as a pod is launched down of the ship. The Technowargs enter the room, with a robotic snarl. Xylene smirks, as she presses a button. The ship explodes afterwards, the Technowargs falling towards Earth as well. End Scene At Bellwood High School, several kids are talking in a classroom, waiting for class to start. Tiffany, a teenage girl with blue hair, wearing a red uniform like shirt and skirt, is talking with a group of girls. Tiffany: And then I was, like, “you either do my homework, or we aren’t friends anymore.” A girl like her was desperate for attention. The girls around her giggle, as the teacher walks into the classroom. Teacher: Attention, class! I’d like to introduce our newest student. Please welcome, Jane Smith! Jane Smith walks into the room, wearing a pink t-shirt with white stripes on it, and a white skirt. She has brunette hair that goes to her shoulders, and blue eyes. Her arms are positioned in front of her body, as she looks nervously at the class. Teacher: Everyone, say hello to Jane. Students: (In deadpan) Hello Jane. Teacher: Now, go ahead and find a seat. Jane walks through the class, heading towards the back of the class. Tiffany sticks her foot out, Jane tripping over it. She hits the floor, everyone laughing. Tiffany: (Innocently) Oops. Sorry! Jane gets up, not looking up. She makes her way to the back, finding a seat. Teacher: Okay, everyone open your textbook’s to Chapter 4. After school, Jane is leaving, when Tiffany approaches. Tiffany: Hey, I’m sorry about earlier. Jane: (Looking down) Yeah, sure. No problem. Tiffany: I was just putting on a show for the other girls. They all think I’m this heartless person. Listen, you look nice enough. Maybe, I don’t know, we could be friends? Jane: Oh, yeah. Sure. (A water balloon hits Jane, exploding on contact, soaking her.) Ah! Jane is dripping, her books soaked. The girls from earlier are laughing, as is Tiffany. Tiffany: And they think you’re a gullible idiot! Like I’d be friends with a geek like you! Hahahaha Jane, tearing up, runs off. End Scene Jane makes it home, in a rundown neighborhood. She goes inside, heading to her room upstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen, hearing Jane coming in. She’s wearing an old stained white shirt, a bandana over her hair and jeans. Mom: (Yelling) Honey?! That you?! (She hears a door slam.) Bad day?! Jane: (Muffled from room) It was horrible! I don’t want to go back! Mom: You know that you have to go to school! And now that we actually have the opportunity?!You know how long it took for me to get you into this place?! Jane: I don’t care! Mom: Sweetie, I know that the first day is always hard, but know that it only gets better! You’ll make true friends soon enough! Jane leaves her room, changed into a raggedy green t-shirt with a worn out name and a pair of jeans. She leaps down the last few stairs, heading towards the front door. Jane: I’m going for a walk! (She slams the door on the way out.) The sun is starting to set, the guy glowing. She passes some gangsters hanging out on the street, wearing black leather jackets. Gangster 1: Hey there, beautiful. Where you going off to at such an hour? Jane: (Nervously) Just a walk. Gangster 2: Oh, you should be careful about going out at this time of night. (The two gangsters start walking towards her.) This place can be dangerous at night. Jane picks up her pace, as the Gangsters do as well. She then bursts into a run, the two following. Gangster: Hey! Get back here, beautiful! Jane runs into a forest area, as she hides in the brush. The gangsters look around, but don’t spend too much time, heading back to their perch. Jane gives a sigh of relief, as she comes out, looking up into the sky. A meteor shower occurs, shooting stars streaking through the sky. Jane: Wow. So beautiful. To think there’s something good that happened today. A shooting star gets bigger and brighter, Jane squinting. It was fast approaching, right towards her. Jane: Why did I say that out loud?! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! She takes off running, but the meteor comes right at her, the collision hitting behind, her, launching her off her feet. Jane wakes up a little while later, groaning as she sits up. She turns to see a crater left by the shooting star. She slides into it, seeing a pod. It opens, revealing a green watch device, with an hourglass symbol on the face. Jane: Whoa. What is it? From, aliens? (She gets closer, as the watch jumps, latching onto her right arm.) Aah! Get it off! Get it off! She grabs it, trying to pull it off. It glows, as it releases a blinding light, the color of the watch changing from green to pink. She accidentally activates it, the face plate coming up, showing a hologram of a crab with a large head. Curious, she touches it, pressing it down. Her body glows, as she transforms into the crab. Her head becomes larger, with pincher hands and four crab legs. Hair like spikes appear on top of her head, as she’s wearing a belt with the hourglass symbol, with pink pants on. Her eyes are pink. Brainstorm: Aaahhh! I’m a Cerebrocrustacean! (She stops, surprised at what she just said.) I don’t even know what a Cerebrocrustacean is! (She reaches down, trying to grab the watch symbol with her pincher hands.) Confound pinchers! I can barely grab this level 20 tech. (Sighs) I really wish I knew what I was saying. Brainstorm starts walking, unsteadily on her new crab legs. She drops her head a bit too low, as the weight of her brain causes her to tip over. Brainstorm: (Face down) This is what happens to sapient beings with a perspicacious mind. (She rolls over.) I can’t wait to understand what I’m saying again. Another meteor crashes outside the city, the wreckage standing up. It was a Technowarg, as its eyes flash, scanning the area. It then gives off a robotic howl, as it runs off on all fours. Technowarg: Omnitrix detected. (Technowarg goes onto all fours, running after the Omnitrix.) End Scene It is nighttime, as Jane is wielding a stick, trying to slip it underneath the Omnitrix, attempting to pry it off her wrist. Jane: Come on! Don’t prove that brain crab right! I know that it said that this DNA shifting battle device has fused with my skin, but that doesn’t mean its true! Come off, come off! (The stick splits in half, the pieces flying away.) No! The bushes stir, Jane turning to look. She ignores it, as she starts walking, fiddling with the Omnitrix. A twig snaps, as she’s startled, activating the Omnitrix by accident. The hologram reveals a short alien with a large mouth and headphones. Technowarg charges out of the bushes, pouncing and pinning Jane to the ground. Jane: Aaaaaahhhhhh! The collision with the ground slaps down the Omnitrix, as Jane shrinks out of Technowarg’s grip. Her body is made of silicon, having a skinny body and a round head. She has headphones on her ears, and the Omnitrix symbol on her forehead. Echo Echo slips out from underneath Technowarg, running. Technowarg turns, spotting her. Techonwarg: (Robotic voice) Target acquired. Echo Echo is running, panting as she goes in her metallic voice. Echo Echo: If only this form had longer legs! Technowarg appears in front of her, swatting her back with its claws. Echo Echo lands on her back, groaning as Technowarg approaches. Echo Echo closes her eyes. Echo Echo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Echo Echo’s scream turns into a sonic scream, Technowarg sparking and malfunctioning. Its head explodes, Technowarg falling over. Echo Echo opens her eyes, seeing Technowarg a scrap pile in front of her. Echo Echo: What happened? (She looks at a tree, and screams again, the sonic waves hitting and splintering it.) Whoa! Super screams! Though, I still don’t like this! The Omnitrix starts beeping, Echo Echo reverting. Jane: (Looks at the Omnitrix) What is this thing? (She tries to pull it off once more.) Looks like I’m stuck with it. Great. Before I was an outcast, now I’m a freak. Characters *Jane Smith *Tiffany *Tiffany's followers *Teacher *Jane's Mom *Gangsters *Xylene (death) Villains *Technowargs Aliens Used *Brainstorm (first appearance) *Echo Echo (first appearance) Trivia *The title of this episode is based off the show My Life as a Teenage Robot. *Tiffany is named after and based off of the girl from the canon episode Ghostfreaked Out, who showed Gwen around the school. *Technowargs were inspired by Biowulf from Generator Rex. *Opposed to other series I've done, this one is influenced more by Alien Force, including the use of Alien Force unlocked aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc